A variety of methods and systems facilitate data routing via a network.
For example, Oracle® offers a Real Application Clusters™ option to support transparent deployment of a single database across a cluster of hardware servers. If a node in the cluster fails, the database continues running on the remaining nodes.
Additionally, Continuent™ offers M/cluster™ technology that helps ensure a number of database servers remain synchronized over time.
IBM® offers an automatic client reroute facility that allows a client application to transparently connect to a standby server without exposing a communications error to the client application.
Moreover, a variety of RAID (“Redundant Array of Inexpensive (or Independent) Disks”) systems have been developed. In general, RAID systems provide a data storage scheme using multiple hard drives to replicate data among the drives. Replication for storage systems such as EMC's, IBM's and Hitachi's point to point replication are also known.
While prior systems exist which automatically reroute data from a failed first source (such as an ODBC database or RAID disk) to a second source (such as another ODBC database or another RAID disk), further advances in data routing are required.